¿No merezco un final feliz?
by J.K.Rowlina
Summary: Era uno de esos días en los que me costaba mucho soportar que Sam estuviera con ella. Que no me quisiera. ¡Y pensar que no puedo evitar este dolor!


**¿No merezco un final feliz?**

Corría todo lo rápido que era capaz. ¿A dónde? No sabría decirlo porque más que correr, huía. De él, de ella, de lo que sentían… Sí, hoy era uno de esos días.

Era uno de esos días en los que me costaba mucho soportar que Sam estuviera con ella. Que no me quisiera. No sabía por qué, pero era así. Diría que es por el mal tiempo, pero la reserva es como Forks, siempre está lloviendo

¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar? ¿Ni para eso servía convertirse en lobo? Lo había hecho para no sentir con tanta fuerza, pero aún así dolía… y no evitaba los recuerdos, todos tan vividos…

No sabía como sentirme. Estábamos a principios de primavera y nos íbamos a juntar todos en casa de los Black para pasar el día juntos. El día anterior le había presentado a Sam, mi novio, a mi prima Emily. Se llevaban bien, y yo pensé que las cosas iban a mejorar.

Entré con una sonrisa en la cara, como siempre, y Emily se me acercó enseguida con cara angustiada. Empezó a hablar atropelladamente pero la conseguí entender.

-Lo siento mucho, Leah. No me tenías que haber presentado a Sam… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Parecía realmente angustiada y no sabía por qué. La sonreí y le animé a que me lo explicara.

-Sam está por mi. Me lo dijo ayer, cuando tú no estabas.

Me quedé en shock. Justo en ese momento se acercó Quil y Embry que nos llevaron al centro de la fiesta. Yo solo me dejé guiar. Los primeros diez minutos (que se me hicieron eternos) estuve sin reaccionar. Me encontraba mareada, revuelta y con un malestar general. Tuve que ir al baño a refrescarme porque pensé que no lo aguantaría. Luego intenté seguir la fiesta, reía, bromeaba… pero eran gestos sin sentimiento, huecos, vacíos

Intenté no pensar en ello, cosa que costaba, pero no quería amargarme.

Cuando vi a Sam, llegando poco después y leí la verdad en su rostro, no pude más. Salí de la fiesta.

Me escondí en el taller de Jacob y me senté entre las herramientas, abrazada a mis rodillas, pero Sam me conocía demasiado bien y no tardó en encontrarme.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirándonos, y él me limpió las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

-¿Por qué, Sam? –fue lo único que pude decir- ¿Por qué?

-Leah… lo siento. No lo he podido evitar –sus palabras solo me herían más-. Venga, no llores…

Solo negué con la cabeza, intentado despertar de este horrible sueño que era la realidad

-¡Sam, por favor, mírame a los ojos y dímelo! ¡Dímelo, por favor! –le supliqué. La pesadilla no acababa

-Leah, lo siento… la quiero –contestó con un hilo de voz

Me dejé llevar por el dolor. Cogí lo que más cerca tenía de mi mano, una lata de refresco, y se lo tiré. No le hice daño.

-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO, SAM? ¡ERA COMO UNA HERMANA PARA MI!

Sam se quedó mirándome, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía. Al final, solo digo:

-No lo he podido evitar.

Salí corriendo. No quise escuchar nada más. Y según corría, sentí como la Leah que todos conocían moría dentro de mi.

Aullé. En ese momento no lo podía saber, pero ahora sí lo sabía. Imprimación. ¡Puaj! Se me revolvía el estómago de solo pesnarlo.

Creo que en el fondo lo sabía desde el día que se conocieron. La mirada de Sam, su forma de tratarla… Le conocía demasiado bien, pero me hice la ciega. Ingenua… La vida no era tan dulce. ¿Es que acaso no me merecía un final feliz? ¿Cómo había acabado siendo su dama de honor?

Les odiaba. A él, a ella, a los demás por tratarme de esa manera. No lo comprendían. Podría vivir sabiendo que Sam estaba con Emily, podría vivir sin estar con él, sin sus besos, sus caricias, sus bromas… No era eso lo que dolía. Era que a pesar de todo, en el fondo, me alegraba de que fueran felices. Porque yo sufría, sí, pero les seguía queriendo y no les deseaba nada malo.

No, definitivamente no merecía un final feliz. No estaba hecha para los cuentos de hadas. No era esa clase de chicas que vivían en un mundo de color rosa.

Y supe porque huía. Por la esperanza que se había avivado hoy. Porque había soñado que Sam volvía conmigo y porque deseaba que esa fantasía se hiciera realidad, a pesar que eso solo traería consecuencias negativas. Aún soñaba que nada había ocurrido, que las leyendas eran solo eso, leyendas, y que yo podía vivía mi cuento de hadas, uno que no tuviera fin.

Sí, era eso. Me mataba la esperanza.


End file.
